Hurt
by EgyptianPrincess1
Summary: This a kinda deep fic and kinda stupid too I guess..and I will totally understand if you flame it. For once it's not a Gordo and Lizzie romance.It's not even a romance. Short.


Hurt  
  
( A/N...this a kinda deep fic and kinda stupid too I guess..and I will totally understand if you flame it. For once it's not a Gordo and Lizzie romance.It's not even a romance. Short. )  
  
  
As Kate Sanders walked down the hall, the other kids in the hallway seemed to freeze. Everyone wanted to be Kate Sanders..even Miranda and Lizzie in some deep corner of their minds.  
  
"So Miranda," Lizzie went on, brushing a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. " We still on for our Friday night video? " Lizzie waited as long as she dared for a response before letting out a little snort.  
  
"Miranda?" She waved her hand in front of her face.   
  
"Earth to Miranda?" Miranda seemed to snap out of her trance and looked at Lizzie.  
  
"Huh what? yeah sure..." Lizzie hugged her books to her chest and looked at her best friend wierdly.  
  
"Come on what's wrong Miranda? "  
  
Miranda let out a sigh before leaning against her locker  
  
"Kate used to be our other best friend..What went wrong??  
  
  
  
~*::Twilight music plays::*~  
Be Ready to Enter the Mind of ....dun dun dun..... KATE SANDERS!::Random scream in the background:: Pipe down you bunch of hillbillys (no offense to any er hillbillys .)  
  
  
  
As Kate walked down the hall a slight smirk played at her pink lemonade glossed lips. Anything else just wasn't good enough. She glared at her former best friends, Lizzie and Miranda.There once was a time when Kate was content with spending her time with them..eating lunch, just the three of them..no fights over who would get to sit next to her, having sleep overs at their house, giggling as they chatted and just having a fun time being themselves.  
  
But Kate didn't want to be in the background.For Kate it was center stage or nothing. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but her family life was hardly as good as it might seem. Kate...once a shy sweet girl had now turned into a cynical little witch. And she knew it. And worse, she was proud of it.   
  
Her mother would drink herself silly and lay in bed all day leaving Kate to cook for herself or perhaps just order a pizza. 'Daddy Dearest'..(A/N:To understand the comment you would of had to of see "Mommy Dearest" ... about a girl who calls her mommy that but her mom is a total Witch) as she called him behind his back was never at home. He didn't want to be near his wife but had to much pride in his image to get a divorce...Kate never felt loved..just abused and ignored.   
  
Well she would no longer live in the shadows.She had lots of friends and admirers now, that distracted her from the hell she called home. When she was younger she used to sit in her room and cry but now..no tears were shed. Kate Sanders would not let people push her around and hurt her. She would do the pushing and hurting because after all..if everyone's secretly scared of you they wouldn't stand up to you.  
  
Kate quickly grew tired of Lizzie and Miranda..they didn't understand her need to be seen. They didn't mind being 'nobodies'...just another face in the crowd. Well, Kate was going to be THE face in the crowd. Mother and Daddy Dearest couldn't hurt her anymore. She did the hurting. And she liked it.  
  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Miranda, we always used to hang out. And I loved going to her house. Her mom was so nice. Remember that one time her mom and dad took us horseback riding?" They both shared a giggle remembering one of the finer memories of Kate Sanders.   
  
"Well Miranda it just goes to show you..bad private lives aren't always the cause of problem children." They both giggled again and walked down the hall.  
  
  
Kate  
  
Kate heard their fading giggles and remembered when her giggle used to be included. She remembered the last time they giggled like that..When they went horseback riding with her family, before her mother's drinking problem.  
  
She tried to shrug off the feeling of longing and walked in the different direction of Lizzie and Miranda. She had walked a different hallway away from them a long time ago. After all she was the one who caused the hurt. No one would hurt her.  
  



End file.
